Joining Forces
by Spots Babes
Summary: A war erupts, threatening to pull Manhattan in. Kelli and Bridget are stuck in the middle of the whole thing, divided between their loyalties for Manhattan and the ones they love. When Jack refuses to aid Brooklyn, things go from bad to worse.
1. Default Chapter

Joining Forces  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the newsies, Disney does. We do own Shackles, Kelli, Bridget, and Kelli's dog,  
  
Short note: This is tiggerbaby2430 and Padfootismyhero writing together! Ok onto the story!  
  
Kelli Callaghan walked slowly in the unfamiliar territory. She was here to find her cousin, and best friend, Bridget Flaherty. Kelli's and Bridget's mothers had been sisters. The two girls had known each other since they were infants, but when Kelli was 13, and Bridget was 11, Bridget's family moved away to New York. Kelli had remained in Maine. They had lived by the ocean, and went swimming almost everyday, despite the freezing water. But that was life then. Kelli's parents had just been killed in a tragic warehouse fire, and she had come to New York in search of Bridget.  
  
"Well hello dere pretty lady." Kelli heard a voice behind her. She spun around to meet it. It was a scruffy looking boy. He looked a little overweight, but not fat. He held a club in one hand, and wore a white shirt with brown suspenders.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
"Da question is, may I help you?" He asked, stepping closer.  
  
"Yeah. Bridget Flaherty. Know her?" Kelli asked, stepping away from him.  
  
"I'se has heard of 'er before." He told her, mockingly. She noticed right away.  
  
"Where can I find her?" She asked again, stepping even further away as he stepped closer.  
  
"Wha' brings ya ta Brooklyn dollface?" He asked her, ignoring her question.  
  
"It's really none of your business is it? Now, where can I find her?" She asked once more, this time stepping closer, clenching her fist.  
  
"I'll tell ya once ya answer me question." He laughed, stepping even closer.  
  
"I don't have time for this." She replied, turning around and walking away. He pursued.  
  
"I do gots time, an' so do you. Now why are ya heah?" He asked again, slipping his arm around her waist. That was the last straw.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him, slugging him across the face. He lunged at her, but then stopped himself. "I'se got a better plan." He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her through the streets.  
  
"What are you doin'? Let go of me!" She demanded, but to no avail.  
  
"You'se gots yourself in deep shit now." He told her, a smile found its way on his face. "You is goin' ta see Spot Conlon, he'll put you'se wheah ya belong." He said, the smile widened.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we 'ave heah?" She heard a piercing voice ask. The owner of the voice wore red suspenders and a grayish, blackish hat, and carried a gold-tipped cane in his right hand. A slingshot was in one of his pockets. His pants were just too short for him, but no one seemed to care.  
  
"She started a fight wit me." The boy complained. Kelli guessed that the boy with the cane and red suspenders was Spot Conlon.  
  
"A fight eh? Well dat jus' won't do. Ya see dollface, no one starts a fight in Brooklyn without my approval, especially wit me best man Shackles." He told her.  
  
"Who died and made you God?" She demanded to know. "Why do you get ta decide who fights and who doesn't?" She would have attacked him then, but the oversized boy was still holding onto her wrist.  
  
"I decide wha' goes on in Brooklyn, an' dat's jus' da way it is." He said threateningly. She hated his attitude right from the start.  
  
"You? You're just a scrawny little street rat wit an oversized ego an reputation. At least dat's what I can see, and I have only known you for 3 minutes!" She spat in his face. He would not tolerate that.  
  
"No one talks ta me dat way." He yelled.  
  
"I just did. What are you gonna do about it?" She asked, almost laughing at him. He thought a moment. He couldn't soak a girl. He could, but not in public. But if she told anyone he would be looked down upon. Sure, he knew people who had soaked girls, and they weren't looked down upon, but that was rare. And most of the times the girl had deserved it.  
  
"I can't do nuttin now." He paused. "Except throw ya outta Brooklyn!" He shouted at her, trying to make a point.  
  
"You can't keep me out of Brooklyn. How would you do that?" She challenged.  
  
"I can, an' I will!" He promised her. At that moment, a girl with strawberry blonde hair came around the corner. Spot looked over at her and smiled, but quickly turned back to Kelli.  
  
"Bridget get dis piece of trash outta me sight. Keep 'er outta Brooklyn." he ordered.  
  
"I though you were gonna keep me out of Brooklyn. Now you've got someone else tao do your dirty work?" She asked, struggling as Shackles turned her over to Bridget. Kelli gave her a weak smiled as Bridget recognized her.  
  
"Whatcha doin' heah?" She asked Kelli, startled.  
  
"Looking for you." Kelli smiled at her. Spot intervened.  
  
"S'cuse me ladies." He said sarcastically. "Bridget, would ya kindly take 'er outta heah. Don't let 'er back either."  
  
Bridget took Kelli back to Manhattan. The whole way she had to listen to Kelli go on and on about how much she hated Spot.

"He thinks he is so high and mighty, getting any girl he wants. It really bugs me!" Kelli exclaimed.

"Well, he does get any goil he wants. And you'se can't blame em." Bridget said, grinning at Kelli.

"What? Bree, I can't believe you are defending that jerk! Do you like him or something?" Kelli asked, glaring.

"No. He's not. I'm not keeping track of his dating either." Bridget stated, looking at the ground.

"I still can't believe you are standing up for him. You are so different now, Bee. You have an accent, you hang out with boys. I remember when you still thought they had cooties." Kelli said, laughing.

"Don't remind me. I had to grow up. You know that my mom died and my dad went off to California for gold. He forgot about me. And you really have to give Spot a chance. He's a great guy. Like a big brother that can soak everyone. Seriously. He's a fantastic friend." Bridget explained, looking at Kelli.

"So, what brings you here to NYC? What's wrong wit Maine?"

"My... My parents. They were killed in a warehouse fire." Kelli answered, looking down at the ground to hide her tears.

"Oh, dear God. Aunt Cheryl and Uncle Gabe? What happened? Are you alright?" Bridget stopped walking, and looked at Kelli. Both of the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Well, we weren't in the warehouse. It was next door to our house. There was a lightning storm and the depot caught fire. A spark got onto our roofs. It was the middle of the night so we were asleep. Mom and Dad... never got out."

"Oh my God. You're okay, right? Do you have anywhere to stay?" Bridget asked.

"I'm alright. I woke up and ran out. I thought that they woke up too, but I guess they didn't. I came here, looking for you. I was hoping to stay with you. Is that alright?" Kelli asked, looking up.

"Of course it is. You'll have to get up extra early each day though. And you need to sleep in my room." Bridget said as they continued walking.

"Alright. Where do you live?" "Right here." Bridget said as they stopped in front of a large building.

"'News Boys Lodging House'? We're living with a bunch of teenage guys? You've been doing this since you were 14?" Kelli asked, looking at Bridget.

"Well, yea. I's gotten used to it. Ya just have ta get up real early to get showered and dressed before da boys get up. So, are you coming?" Bridget asked, going up to the door.

"Yes. So, why do you live here, if it's for boys?" Kelli asked as they climbed up the steps.

"Well, when I decided ta become a newsie, there weren't many goil newsies. They didn't have a lodging house for dem. The goils dat sold usually sold cause dey needed money for their families. I moved in wit da Manhattan newsies. A goil lodging house was just built, but I was fine here and Kloppman, da owner, let me stay here. Nice guy. He even gave me my own room." Bridget explained. By the time she was done, they had arrived in the main room.

"Bumble Bee. How's Brooklyn?" a boy said.

"What's Bumble Bee?" Kelli asked Bridget.

"I'm Bumble Bee, or Bee." Bridget answered.

"Oh."

"Great. Look who I's found. Me cousin from Maine. Her name's Kelli." Bridget said.

"Nice ta meet ya." The boy said, taking off his hat.

"Okay. Dis is Mush, Racetrack or Race, Jack, Crutchy, Specs, Dutchy, Snitch, Kid Blink, Snipeshooter, and well, da rest o da guys." She laughed. Kelli looked at them, bewildered.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She said uneasily. She looked down at the first time at her dog, Snow White, a westie. It was a small white dog with a short stubby tail. It growled impatiently, making some boys snicker. Kelli shot them a dangerous glance. "Problems?" They immediately shut up.  
  
"Cute pup." Mush observed aloud. Kelli managed a small smile.  
  
"Know how ta play poker?" Racetrack stepped up to her. She stared at him skeptically.  
  
"I've played it before. Why do you ask?" He smirked.  
  
"Perfect. Wanna play in our nightly game?" He asked her again. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why should I? How do I know that you aren't just going to take advantage of me and steal any money I have left?" She asked. He looked taken aback by this.  
  
"Lighten up Kel." Bee laughed. "She'll play, jus' let me take 'er upstairs." Bee pushed her up the stairs. Jack stopped Bumble Bee before she could go up.  
  
"We need to talk." He told her solemnly. She looked down at her feet, understanding what he was talking about.  
  
"Be right up. Try an' guess which one is ours!" Bee encouraged. Kelli looked at her, one eyebrow raised, but she obeyed. Bee turned her back to the steps and faced the boys, whose smiling faces were replaced by sad looks.  
  
"Wha's da status?" She asked Jack.  
  
"Worse. Did Spot seem a bit edgy?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"No. But den again he was yellin' like crazy at Kelli. He told me neva ta let 'er in Brooklyn again." She produced a weak smile. Jack rolled his eyes, but continued.  
  
"Harlem is gettin worse by da minute. Dey want ta declare war on Brooklyn, but dey seem a bit hesitant. I wouldn't be surprised if by mornin' dere was a full-fledged war out dere." He looked at her expression, which revealed nothing. He turned to the guys in the room. "Let's stay neutral through all o' dis. I don't wanna risk nuttin if we don't gotta." He told them. They nodded their understanding. "Be happy fer Kelli's sake tonigh'. We wanna make a good impression." He winked at them.  
  
a/n  
  
Well how did you like it? This is the first story written by us together. Please tell us if we should continue or not. I'm pretty we are going to anyway, but we LOVE reviews!  
  
Hey, this is Padfootismyhero. I can take credit for the beginning part where Shackles confronts Kelli, and the conversation between Spot and Kelli. I can also take credit for the last part when Kelli's dog is introduced, and anything after that.  
  
Tiggerbaby2430 can take credit for the part when Kelli and Bridget are walking back to Manhattan all the way up to the part when Bridget introduces her to the boys.  
  
So did you like it? Hope so. Please review! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter Two

Joining Forces  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, we still don't own newsies, but do have some claim to some characters, for instance, Kelli, Bridget, Snow White, and Shackles (though we don't think he will show up in this chapter)  
  
Kelli had already found the room and approved of it. Her and Bee had returned to the table where the boys were waiting for them. Jack dealt them in.  
  
"Any openin' bets ladies?" Race asked them, smiling through his cigar. Bee laid down a nickel. Feeling challenged, Kelli stole Mush's hat and placed it on the table.  
  
"Can she do dat?" Mush asked, bug eyed.  
  
"Sure." Jack replied, not looking up from his cards. Mush rolled his eyes, making Bee laugh.  
  
Their game dragged on for hours, but in the end, Racetrack came out victorious. Most of the newsies had lost the money they had made that day, except for Boots, who had not played. Mush lost his hat, but Race graciously gave it back to him. Kelli was actually laughing at one of Kid Blink's antics, when she was distracted by something out the window. She saw dark figures running past the window, some were holding torches, and others were whooping at the top of their lungs. She stared intently, but her gaze was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at it. It belonged to Racetrack, who was staring in horror out the window. His grip on her shoulder tightened. At first she could tolerate it, but soon it became unbearable.  
  
"Do you mind?" She asked, irritated. He looked at her, almost as if he just realized that she was there. He smiled weakly, then turned to the other boys, who were oblivious to the whole situation.  
  
"Jack, Jack betta come heah." He called him over. Naturally, half the lodging house followed him. There were a few gasps in the group, but mostly there was silence. Bee managed to pull Kelli out of the group and ushered her upstairs. Kelli was looking rather shaken up.  
  
"Does this normally happen?" She asked, exasperated.  
  
"Not usually." Bee said with some uneasiness. She took in a deep breath and started to explain the whole situation. "Those were da Harlem boys. Dey ain't happy wit Spot now, or Brooklyn fer dat mattah. I ain't sure why; I don't tink nobody is. Anyway, dey 'ave been threatenin' ta declare war on Brooklyn. Jack has been all worried bout it, he says he don't wanna help either side; too dangerous. It hasn't officially started yet, but as ya can see, it sure looks like it will." She looked down at her feet, distressed.

"A war?" Kelli exclaimed. She paused, letting it sink in. "This isn't a game at all. Why, they'll get hurt." For some strange reason Bee smiled.  
  
"You care?" She laughed half-heartedly. Kelli shot her a dangerous look.  
  
"Sure I care."  
  
"Spot is from Brooklyn. Da leader too." She hinted. Kelli suddenly became aware of her cousin's foul little game.  
  
"I don't give a care in the world for Spot Conlon." She spat, venom dripped from every word. Bee looked rather upset at this. Kelli noticed right away. "You ok?"  
  
"I guess so." When she lifted her head up, tears were streaming down her face. Kelli instantly knew she had said something wrong, and knelt down next to her friend.  
  
"No you're not." She told her, waiting for a reply. For awhile though, Bee only sniffed back her cries.  
  
"Kel, I love 'im. I am in love wit Spot Conlon. An' he knows it. We was gonna go steady sometime, but now I jus' ain't so sure. I am scared fer 'im." A new set a tears burst out of her eyes and fell down her face. Kelli patted her on the back.

"Does he know?" Kelli wanted to know.

"No, I neva told him. I don't want 'im ta get hoit. I'se so scared."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She held back her own tears as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"May I come in?" Jack Kelly asked. Kelli looked at Bee, who wiped her tears away and nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Kelli answered. She still didn't really know any of the boys, and was uncomfortable around them.  
  
"We tink it's happened." He announced. Bee bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. "I will be goin' ta Brooklyn ta see wha' all happened. Dey probably ain't dere yet, but dey will be soon." He said gravely. Kelli intervened.  
  
"But I have heard of Brooklyn. They'll be alright." She said with doubt in her voice.  
  
"Dey 'ave no clue it's comin'." Jack reminded her. "Bee, could ya come downstairs fer awhile?" Bee nodded to him. "Uh, Kelli right? Anyway I tink it would be best if ya sleep. You've had a rough journey." He led Bee out the door and closed it behind them. Kelli huffed over to a bed in the far corner and collapsed onto it.  
  
"Bumble, you okay?" Jack asked, concerned. Ever since Bridget had become a newsie, Jack had taken care of her, teaching her how to sell, sticking up for her. He was like her big brother.

"Yea. I'se fine." Bee said, wiping her eyes once more.

"No ye'se not. But Bee, I need ta talk ta ya."

"About wha'?"

"Brooklyn. I know how ya feel, but please don't get involved. Just stay in 'Hattan for a couple of days." He pleaded. Bee felt a spark of anger.

"Don't get involved? Why not? He's my best friend! I care about him! And you don't want me to get included cause yer goil, Bimbo is a Harlem newsie."

"Don't call 'er dat! Her name is Angel and it's got nuthin ta do wit her!" Jack replied angrily. "I'm just tryin ta protect ya. But if ya wanna go and get yerself killed, fine by me" he shouted and left irritably. Kelli came out of the room as Jack had rounded the corner. "Guess things didn't go well, huh?" she asked.

"Ya think? That shit head won't let me leave Manhattan. He don't even wanna help Brooklyn. And it's all cuz of dat damn Angel." Bee replied, furious.

"Angel? Who's that?" Kelli asked, confused.

"Angel is a Harlem newsie and the reason Jack won't go help Brooklyn whoop Harlem's ass. She's his goil. I don't even see what he sees in her. He desoives betta."

"Come in here. You need your sleep." Kelli said, ushering her younger cousin into the bedroom. Once comfortable, Kelli began talking again. "What's happening? And don't try to sugar-coat it." Bee sighed resignedly,

"Fine. I'll tell you. But don't tell Jack, cause he don't want you ta know." She began her tale. "Tings have been pretty tough between Brooklyn and Harlem. We don't really know what's da matta wit Harlem, but they have kept invadin Brooklyn. Spot's been tryin to keep peace, but no, I guess, Harlem is gonna go ahead wit a surprise attack."

"Wow. So, there's no reason for this? And how come, what's-his-name won't help?"

"Not dat we know of, no. And Jack's bein an asshole. He knows how close we are wit Brooklyn. He should remember da strike. But, no. He can't 'elp cuz his goil is in Harlem. She is such a bitch. I can't stand her." Bee said, getting angry.

"Calm down, Bree. Come on, let's go to sleep and we'll see what we can do in the morning.

"I'll go ta sleep alright, but I won't wait till morning. I'm goin tanight." Bridget vowed.

"Tonight? That's dangerous! We'll go in the morning." Kelli insisted.

"I don't care what ya do; I'm goin as soon as Jack's asleep." Bee replied, combing her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she saw Kelli's hurt face.

"Bee, I'm just trying to help you. New York is dangerous. Especially at night. It's safer in the morning when there are police officers out." Kelli said, her eyes brimming with tears. Bee sighed.

"Look, Kell. I know yer tryin ta help, but I need ta go. And don't worry; I'll be safe. I can take care of meself." When Kelli still didn't look convinced, she continued, "Spot's taught me everything I know. No one who tried anything will think twice bout crossin me path."

"Fine. I'll let you go." Kelli said, looking away.

"Kelli, don't try to lie to me; I've been lied to by a professional. No offense, but you can really tell." Bee laughed, braiding her hair in two braids.

"Fine. I'm coming with you though." Kelli decided, grabbing a jacket from her bag. Bee grinned and pulled on a pair of pants. Suddenly, Bee looked solemn.

"I'm not going ta keep ya from coming, but I don't know what we gonna see. Livin on da streets, ya see some pretty bad tings. Come if ya want, but it's not gonna be appealing." Bee said suddenly. Kelli looked up.

"I don't care how it looks. If anything bad happened, I want to be there with you. So, when are we leaving?"

"In a couple minutes. There are a couple of things I gotta do first." Bee said, leaving the room. Going into the bunk area, Bridget found the boys all over, playing or talking. She stood on a chair and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, boys! Bedtime! Come one!" she shouted. All the boys looked up at her and grinned. Mush stood up, pulled her off the chair and twirled her around.

"Ya gotta tuck us in first." He grinned, putting her down. He pulled of his shirt and pulled off his shoes, socks, and pants. Then he got into bed and grinned again. Bridget smiled and pulled the blanket over his long frame.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." She said, kissing his head and ruffling his hair.

"Night" he replied, turning around. Next, Bee went to give Race his water and fixed Blink's eye patch. She purposely forgot to say goodnight to Jack. Instead, Bee went back to her room.

"Alright. Done. We can go now. Wha?" she asked, seeing Kelli's look.

"What did you just do?"

"I tucked em in. What's wrong wit dat?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just can't get used to your ways." Kelli said. Bee laughed.

"Come on, let's go. But be quiet. We're goin out the fire escape. It's easier." Bee said, climbing out the window. Kelli followed quietly and soon they were both standing outside the Manhattan Lodging House.

"Come on. I wanna get der as fast as I can." Bee said and began jogging away. Kelli ran to catch up with her.

**a/n**

Hello again! Thanks big time to our reviewers, it really meant a lot to us! Hope you all liked this chapter, now we are really getting some action!

**Shoutouts:**

**Spot's Gurlie** - Thanks soo much for the review! Glad you like the story so far. Can't tell what's gonna happen with the pairing..hehe! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Dreamless-Mermaid** - Wow! Thanks a lot for the review! Glad you like it so much! Hope you like this one!

**Strawberri Shorti - **Thanks a ton for reviewing gurlie! Glad ya liked it! Hope you like this one lots too!


	3. Chapter Three

Joining Forces  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own newsies. Sad ain't it?  
  
They hurried and were in Brooklyn faster than usual. It seemed as if the fight was just ending. They could hear boys screaming in pain. Neither could decide if they were death screams, or just screams of fear, or screams of blood.  
  
Bridget was a fast runner, but to her surprise, so was Kelli. She kept up rather well, and didn't seem phased by the scene playing out in front of them. Boys wearing white shirts with black suspenders appeared out of nowhere, running back towards Manhattan and Harlem. Bridget sprinted ahead and looked frantically around.  
  
"Bree, they're hurt!" She heard her frantic cousin call. She spun around quickly and stared in horror at Kelli, who was kneeled on the ground, propping up a injured boys head. He had blood pouring from his arm, and a huge gash right over his eye. Bridget couldn't believe that her cousin could stand this, but she didn't really care now. "What do we do?" She bellowed over all the noise. Bridget thought hurriedly. _What can we do?_ She hadn't thought to bring a first aid kit, they had nothing. Using her wit, Bridget tore off the bottom of her pants, and wrapped it quickly around his wound.  
  
"There's more. There just has to be." Kelli whispered. She got up and ran in the opposite direction. _Great, just great. Fine, leave me here with this boy, who I don't even recognize! _Using all her might, Bridget helped him up, and walked with him back to the Brooklyn lodging house, hoping he was a Brooklyn newsie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Kelli ran to the other side of the docks and stared at a street full of chaos. A couple of boys were beating a smaller boy with some clubs, and a carriage with a wild horse came barreling down the street, heading right for a boy, who looked her age.  
  
"Hey! Hey watch out!" She screamed at him. It was too loud and he didn't hear her. In an act of desperation, she rushed out into the street and tackled him to the ground, just out of the way of the rampaging horse. The cobblestone was cold to her skin, and she felt awkward laying on top of this boy, who she had just saved. She leaped up and stared at him. He was doing the same thing, a terrible look appeared on his face.  
  
"Y-you? Wha' da hell are ya doin' heah?" His icy blue eyes burned with a rage Kelli had never seen.  
  
"Me? What were you doing in the street?" She asked him.  
  
"I thought I banished ya jus' da odda day! Wha' da hell are ya doin' heah?" Screamed the mighty Spot Conlon of Brooklyn.  
  
Temper raging now, Kelli couldn't control herself. "You are the lowest creature with out a doubt! I just saved your life! You would have been trampled by that horse if I hadn't pushed you out of the way!" He stared wildly at her.  
  
"If it weren't fer ya, I wouldn't be grabbin me arm like dis! See ya didn't notice ya only managed ta hoit me!" He bellowed at her. She looked at him, and his mangled arm. It looked broken to her, and she would know. She always wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, and had done and seen much at her father's office. He used to be a doctor, and her mother a nurse.  
  
"Oh my. I'm sorry, want me to help?" She asked, her doctor side shone through, and she forgot all her hate.  
  
"Help me? Hell no! I don't need you're help, look whatcha did already!" He raged, trying to get up from the ground. She held out her hand, and he took it, not thinking twice. She grinned triumphantly. He scowled at her, but said nothing.  
  
After all the Harlem newsies were out, Kelli, Bridget, and a couple of capable Brooklyn newsies helped tend to the wounded. Kelli took charge and had almost everyone satisfied. One patient she ignored was Spot, who refused to treat the wounded Harlem newsies. She didn't entirely blame him, but still if they were hurt, they might as well help them.  
  
"Help da bastards dat did dis?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Not because of what they did, because they could be dying." She had all but screamed back.  
  
"No way! Dere sorry ass leader can come back an' get em. Not me. I ain't a softy like ya are." He smirked at her, but it slowly faded as she stomped up next to his bed.  
  
"No, you ain't soft, you're cold hearted and really need an attitude check." With that she left his bedside, and refused to put his arm in a sling; she made Bridget do that.  
  
"No, wait, put that over there, and then secure that finger, then..." Kelli was talking to Shackles, who had not been injured, and who had agreed to help with the medical care.  
  
"Look at dat little slut." Spot Conlon began. "Who does she tink she is? Me? She can't do dat." He paused, and continued to stare at Kelli. "She does 'ave spunk though, don't she?" He asked Bridget, turning to her for the first time. He watched as she carefully wrapped his arm in a makeshift sling. "Why did ya bring 'er heah anyways?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Well, I wanted ta see if ya was ok. She wanted ta come along too. I didn't really tink ya was serious bout keeping 'er outta Brooklyn." She hesitated, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Course I was serious. Ya don't tink I can 'ave someone like dat, who threatens my authority in Brooklyn now do ya?" He asked her, the fire in his eyes was beginning to appear again. Bridget noticed right away.  
  
"Alrigh', well I is sorry, but look at 'er. She's 'elping your boys pretty well." She trailed off.  
  
"Dat's another ting. How do we'se knows dat she knows wha' she is doin'?" He asked. She looked over at him.  
  
"That's a good question. But it looks good, eh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He could only nod.  
  
"I s'pose ya two wanna stay heah fer da night huh?" Spot asked Bridget and Kelli when Kelli had finished up. Bridget smiled, but Kelli rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guess we have no choice." She mumbled. Spot smirked as if to say, 'I have you now!'  
  
"Da room is upstairs, to your right. Dere should be empty bunks, if not one o' ya will hafta share wit someone." He grinned again, making Kelli shiver. He turned his back to them and walked away. When he was out of earshot, Kelli began to rant again.  
  
"The nerve of him. I can't stand him at all. If anyone has to share a bed, it's you." She said, walking ahead of Bridget.  
  
Bridget felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly turned around to see who it was. Her stare met the mystical eyes of Spot Conlon.  
  
"Ya need someting?" She asked him, holding her breath. He was closer to her then he had ever been before.  
  
"Well, I'se–I'se just wanted ya ta know, dat I appreciate what' ya is doin'." He stopped suddenly, and then without a warning, leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. It was the best experience Bridget had ever had, but it ended all too soon. He pulled away, staring at her oddly, then turned and left once more. She stared after him in disbelief. Had that just really happened?  
  
Kelli was woken with a start the next morning. There was a loud thud on the downstairs door. She hopped out of bed and rushed down the stairs to see who it was. Many of the Manhattan newsies were standing in the doorway, talking with Spot and a few other important looking Brooklynites. The only one to notice her at first was Racetrack. He seemed surprised that she was there, but then grinned. "Nice lookin' hair you'se got dere." He yelled across the room. A couple Manhattan newsies looked her way and smiled. Spot spun around and scowled.  
  
"Make yourself more presentable would ya?" He asked, ushering her up the stairs. Once in front of a mirror, she tried to weed out the knots and tangles with her fingers. It wasn't working as well as she had hoped.  
  
"Wanna use dis?" Bridget asked her, holding out a comb. Kelli accepted it gratefully.  
  
"How can you stand him?" she asked, dragging the comb through her hair.

"Kell, we've been over dis before. I'se used ta it. K?" Bee said.

"Alright, alright. It's just that — never mind." Kelli answered. She went downstairs. Spot scowled at her, but made no comments. The Manhattan boys, however, grinned at the two girls.

"Ya must have dazzled last night eh?" Mush questioned.

"Dazzle, hmm I like it." Race added.

"You like what?" Kelli asked.

"Dazzle. It suits ya and can be yer new name." Racetrack told her.

"My new name?"

"Yes. All da newsies have got dere own nicknames and ya really need one if you are ta become one."

"And why would _I_ become one?" Kelli questioned, crossing her arms.

"Do ya have a place to stay, 'sides the lodging house? Didn't think so. Well, it costs 2 pennies to stay at the Lodging house for a week. How else ya gonna make some money?" Bridget said, coming down the stairs.

"Oh." Kelli replied. "Well, can't I do something else? I don't know anything about selling papers."

"I guess ya can. But I'se can teach ya all ya need ta know. Ya'll be a pro in no time. Come on; we betta get started." Bee said. "Hey guys. What's up? Come to see if I made it here huh?" Bee directed towards the newsies.

"Naw, we knows wheah ya'se was. Jack's been ragin round though. When he found out dat ya two left, he gots so pissed. Guess he knew where ya were goin'." Mush grinned, but turned somber. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. We got most o da wounded cleaned up though. I'se gots no idea how many died." Bee responded softly.

"Oh." Mush's face fell.

"Yea. Well, I'm outta here. I'm gonna teach Kelli how ta sell." Bridget said, beckoning to Kelli, who reluctantly followed.

"Kay, foist ting we gotta do is get some papes. They are 50 cents for a hundred. Den ya sell em for a penny a pape. Ya just gotta make sure that ya get what ya paid for. Cuz sometimes, dey try an trick ya." Bridget explained, getting in line at the distribution center.

"Okay, so you make a 50% profit. Sounds pretty easy." Kelli said, getting in line too.

"Yea, but it's hard ta sell if ya don't know how. But ya gets ta sell back wat ya didn't sell back ta da distribution centa. We got that afta the strike. I'll teach ya how to sell, don't worry. Ya'll be sellin like a pro in no time." Bee said proudly.

"Teach me how to sell?" Kelli echoed.

"Foist thing is, if ya yell the headline out, not many folks will come ta buy from ya. See, da headline writers, dey can't come up wit good ones. Don't know why they were even hired. But anyways, to get people ta buy from ya, you gotta improve the truth. Sorta trick em. Then get away from em fast! Cuz they'll be real mad at ya. But it works" Bridget said. "Hundred papes."

"A hundred? Don't you think that's a lot?"

"Nah. Besides, ya is sellin' one half." Bee winked at her bewildered cousin. "Now, dese headline's are terrible. Lookie heah, 'Bank admits mistake.'" She read. "Not bad really, but we can still improve it, fer betta sales. Wha' would you say ta improve dis headline?" Bee asked Kelli. Kelli thought for a moment.  
  
"Bank commits costly error?" She asked pathetically. Bee scratched her chin.  
  
"Good. Now, see how many you sell wit dat headline. If it ain't doin so well, t'ink of anuddah. Not hard, see?" Bee asked her, handing her half the stack. "I'll meet ya back at da lodging house tanight. Good luck." She winked, walking in the opposite direction, shouting out the headline Kelli suggested. Sighing, Kelli walked away, determined to sell her papers.

a/n

Thanks all who reviewed. Sorry it took so long for us to update. Daisy was grounded, when it happened to be her turn to write. Don't worry, next time won't be so long ;)

Dreamless-Mermaid: Thanks sooo much for the review! It means a lot to us! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter Four

Joining Forces

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We don't own newsies, get over it. We do own Bee and Kelli.

Kelli was able to sell some of her papers with no trouble. _This is easy. _She thought to herself. But as the day went on, it became harder. Most people in the area she was selling, had already bought papers by the time they got to her. Moving quickly to find a new selling spot, a nasty wind picked up, blowing most of her papes into a nearby puddle, ruined. _Dang it_. She thought to herself, looking at the smaller supply on papers in her hand. Only four left.

"Tough foist day?" Someone spoke to her. She looked up, and saw Racetrack.

"How could you tell?" She asked sarcastically. He nodded his head towards the soggy newspapers on the ground. She grinned. "Makes it a whole lot easier." She laughed.

"Gimme dose." He told her, taking the last four, selling them quickly, handing her the money he had made.

"No, you earned it." She told him, pushing the money back in his hand. Sighing, he didn't argue, and accepted the money.

"Can't find Bee?" He asked her, not wanting to leave her alone. Kelli sighed.

"Nope. She said she would meet me at the lodging house tonight. It's only mid-afternoon, and I don't know the city that well." Kelli's voice trailed off. She looked up to the sky, lost in thought. Race followed her gaze.

"Somet'ink up dere?" He asked, walking up to her side. Being brought back to reality, Kelli looked away.

"No. You done selling already?" She asked him, noticing he had no papers in his hands. He nodded proudly.

"Don't take to long dese days. Seems dat da headlines are pretty good, ya don't really gots ta spice em up." He smirked.

"What do you do when you're done selling papes?" Kelli asked him, curious to know what the boys did after they sold. This made Race smirk.

"I could show ya if ya want." He smiled, taking her hand.

Bee sold her papes in record time, and quickly made her way to Brooklyn. She wanted to do as much as she could, and she wanted to be close to Spot. The kiss he had given her made her curious about what they had, but she didn't want to push the issue just yet.

Hurrying toward the lodging house, Bee saw many boys going in and out. She ran quickly in the door, looking around for Spot.

"Bee!" She heard someone call out to her, turning around she saw Shackles coming towards her. "So glad you're here. We need loads of help. Think you can go back to 'Hattan and get some of those boys over here? Bring that cocky little chick too. But don't tell Spot that I said that." Shackles said to her, hurrying back to a few injured boys. Discouraged that she was being sent back out, she reluctantly strode out of the lodging house and back to Manhattan.

When she got back to the Manhattan lodging house, she found most of the boys sitting around a small card table playing poker.

"Get off ya lazy bums!" She said, startling many of them.

"Whoa Bee, calm down. What's up?" David Jacobs asked her. She was rather surprised to see him there, he never usually stayed at the lodging house. "Spot, well not just Spot, but Brooklyn needs us. Dey didn't say why, but, but, Shackles asked me fer help. He needs us ta go an' help them. Dere was a bunch more injured den we thought." Bee told them desperately. Almost immediately the boys stood up and began to walk for the door.

"Hold on jus' a sec!" Jack's voice rang over the noise. "Nobody's gonna anywheah! Now y'all jus' sit down an' finish da game!" Jack commanded. Hesitantly, the newsies listened, and filed back into the room. Bee couldn't believe it.

"Jack!" She practically yelled. "Dey need us!" He only nodded at first.

"Course dey do. Later, alrigh'. Now, Bee, calm down an' stay heah. Ya ain't gonna go back tanight." He told her. She couldn't believe her ears, but reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to cause trouble.

"God, we've been walking forever." Kelli said as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Racetrack.

"Almost there." He told her, grinning.

"Race, that's your name right?" She asked. He nodded.

"How did you get your name?" She asked curiously, remembering the time when he had given her the name Dazzle.

"This," He started, coming to a halt, "is how I got my name." He beamed. She looked up from the ground and saw she was standing in front of the entrance of Sheepshead Bay.Squinting at the building, at the building, Kelli asked, "What does this place have to do with your name? They could have just named you Sheepshead."

"Ya probly want da whole story." He said and she nodded. He sat down on the curb and she followed suit. "Well, my folks came ta America from Italy when me mudder was pregnant wit me. I was born here. We neva had much money. When me parents died, I went to the Lodging House and became a newsie. After about 6 months, I went here and sold my papes. It became my selling spot. When I had a little extra money, I would bet on the horses. Dat's how I got my name." He told her.

"Wow, I'm sorry about your parents. So, are we going in or what?" she asked.

"Yea. Let's go in. We got bout 2 hours 'fore dinner. Let's see if we can make some extra money." He said. They went in and some people greeted them.

"Hello, Racetrack. And who's this little lady?" one of the men asked, winking at them.

Kelli opened her mouth to reply, but Race beat her to it. "Dis is Dazzle. She came here from Maine and Bee's her cousin. I brought her to see the racetracks."

"Yea, and that's all I'm here for, so _don't _get any ideas." She warned.

Race laughed, "Ya know, you'd make a fine newsie. Sure got enough spunk. Ya just have to learn to sell. Tell ya what. I'll sell wit ya tomorrow. It'll be easier ta sell if ya're not sellin wit a love-sick goil who's desperate ta get back ta Brooklyn." He offered.

Kelli smiled. "I'd like that. What are you talking about? Bee's love-sick?"

"Can't take her eyes off Brooklyn, now can she?" he asked and Kelli groaned. "What's da matta?"

"Does anyone here talk about something 'sides him?" she asked angrily, and then looked surprised.

"Ya're talkin like a New Yawker. Finally. Don't worry bout it. You would've had ta eventually. So, what do ya say, let me show ya what I like ta do here and then we head ova ta Tibby's for dinner?" he asked.

"Sound's fine, I guess." Kelli said, careful of her words. Racetrack led her over to the stalls.

"Dis here is numba 10. I like ta call her Peachblossom. She's a real feisty one. Usually bet on her." He said, patting the large horse.

"Why do you call her Peachblossom if she's feisty?" Kelli asked.

"Well, Dazzle," he began and Kelli scowled at the name. "I'm not too sure. Just like it, I gess. So, we goin ta Tibby's or what? I'se starving."

Kelli nodded, "Yup. So, how far is Tibby's, anyways?" she asked.

"Bout 15 minutes away, if we walk at a good pace." He said, walking out of Sheepshead Bay.

"Great. Well, bye Peachblossom. I might see you again." Kelli said, following Racetrack.

"Who says I'll take ya back there?" he teased.

"If you don't, I'll go there myself. I've been around horses a lot. I lived in the country. It's so different here." Kelli said.

They walked quickly, Race telling her about New York and some stories he had. They soon got to a small restaurant called Tibby's and went in.

a/n

There you go. Much fun huh? It's kinda just a filler chapter! Thanks to our reviewers!

Review :)


End file.
